


2 Years, One Life

by grand_king_oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcoholism, Death, Depression, Other, Self Harm, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is depressed. Asahi is dead and he has nothing to live for anymore. Nishinoya can't deal with life anymore, he just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Years, One Life

Nishinoya Yu was not an ordinary person. He used to be proud of this fact, doing everything he could to emphasize how different he was. When he was 13, he began dying the center of his bangs blonde and when he was 14, he used hair gel for the first time to get his trademark, wild, spiky-haired look. But now, Nishinoya doesn’t want to be different. In fact, he doesn’t want to do anything anymore. He used to love playing volleyball. It was his life, but now, he can’t bear to even look at a volleyball. It brings back too many memories. Bittersweet memories he doesn't want to remember.

Memories of his boyfriend Asahi who had been killed in a car crash two years ago.  Nishinoya still remembers that day. It was the same day he had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and depression. It was the same day he started cutting and it was the last day he had ever touched a volleyball. The last time Nishinoya had seen any of his teammates was at Asahi’s funeral. Tanaka had tried texting him, but soon gave up after Nishinoya’s lack of response. All he wants to do is curl up and die in his sleep. He wants to be with Asahi, but he has kept on living for 2 years. Nishinoya has stopped seeing a therapist. He can’t afford one anymore because now, he spends all his money on cheap, shitty, alcohol to dull his pain. The only time he ever leaves his apartment is to go buy more alcohol or to buy fast food, which is seldom. Nishinoya rarely eats anymore. He used to be able to out eat his entire team, even Hinata who was like a giant black hole. He smiles at the memories of the little, orange-haired hitter. But there’s no real joy in the smile, it’s hollow and broken, like Nishinoya. He smiles again, bitterly. His old Karasuno teammates wouldn’t even recognize his frail shell of a body, covered with 2 years’ worth of scars from self-harm. He doesn’t care though. He stopped caring a long time ago. Hell, Nishinoya doesn’t even know why he goes on living. There is no point to his life anymore. Everything he cares about is gone. Nishinoya stumbles to his bathroom. He knows what he has to do.

Tears stream down Noya’s face as he rips his shirt off and flings it into the tub. He opens the medicine cabinet, desperately clawing through the pill bottles until he finds the one he is looking for. Sleeping pills. Nishinoya grabs the bottle, smashes it against the floor, and stuffs all the pills into his mouth, viciously swallowing. Nishinoya is losing it. Slowly, he begins to drift in and out of consciousness before eventually collapsing, hitting his head on the tub. Blood pools around Nishinoya as he hears faint knocking. He smiles. The first real smile in 2 years. It must be Asahi, coming to get him. He breathes in and out. Death is closer. Another breath, the pain begins to fade. Nishinoya doesn’t even get to the third breath before his vision starts to fade. He hears screaming. He looks. Suga’s face is swimming in front of him. Suga’s hand holds a phone. Suga’s yelling something, something about staying awake. Nishinoya hears sirens in the distance. His eyes slowly close. He is finally at peace with himself, ready to die. Suga’s and the paramedics’ voices are distant noises in the background. His breathing slows. Each breath is one breath closer to his eternal rest.

Nishinoya is gone.   

 

               


End file.
